


Graduation Night

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: Heroes [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Betty, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and Sophia have finished their senior year and are going to graduate from Riverdale High School.One-shot.Sequel to Space Robots.





	Graduation Night

They finally finished their senior year. All 17 years old now, Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were eager to graduate from Riverdale High School.

Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were at Archie and Sophia's house. They stood in the living room.

"Smile for the camera, everyone," Archie and Sophia's father, Fred Andrews said as he prepared to take a picture of Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica.

The graduation ceremony was at 7:00 that night. It was 6:00 now. There was plenty of time for pictures to be taken.

Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica were all wearing blue graduation gowns and blue graduation caps with gold tassels.

Jughead had left his crown beanie at home.

Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica smiled for the camera.

"Perfect!" Fred exclaimed. "The picture looks great!"

* * *

 

Time passed, and eventually, it was time for the graduation ceremony.

The graduates sat in the first row. The guests sat a little farther back. Archie, Sophia, Betty, Jughead, and Veronica could see their parents in the gym with the other students' family and friends.

After some speeches by Principal Weatherbee and a few teachers, it was time for the Valedictorian to give their speech.

Principal Weatherbee stepped up to the podium. "Now for a few words from the Valedictorian of the class of 2018, Elizabeth Cooper."

Betty stepped up to the podium after Principal Weatherbee was off the stage and gave her speech.

"Good evening, Riverdale High School. You have no idea what an honour it is to be standing in front of you and giving this speech, so I'd first like to thank you for the opportunity. But today isn't about me. It's about all of us, and our futures."

"When we were young, we all had different expectations of what our futures would be like. Many of us wanted to be famous, or rich, or married with children. Many of us had clear ideas of what we wanted and what our futures would be like. We always had one idea in our minds of what the world would be like when we grew up. Our junior year showed us that things can change in the blink of an eye. Before our junior year, would any one of you have believed in superheroes? Or that space robots would come to our town? It sounds like the plot of a movie, but this has become our reality. This new reality is the first of many. In the next few years, we're all going to be faced with many changes. And some of these changes will affect how we look at our lives."

"The future has a lot in store for us, but it's not some distant reality anymore. The future is today, because we came into this school as children and we're leaving as adults. We've finally completed the education designed to help us move on into this strange new world. Some of us are going to college, some of us are going to get jobs, but we're all moving on."

"No matter where we go, or what we decide to do, there will be challenges. And I hope, with all my heart, that we'll meet these challenges with open minds and brave hearts. No more backing down because of one stupid little fear. Face your fear, beat it, and rise above it. Because the future belongs to those who are not afraid. It belongs to the curious. It belongs to the ones who are not afraid to try it, explore it, poke at it, question it, and turn it inside out."

"I'm not going to lie to you — it's not going to be easy. It's going to be hard, it's going to hurt, and it's going to be unfair, but it's going to be worth it. Because all the blood, sweat, and tears are going to create something beautiful that each one of us deserves. Each and every one of us has something out there, just waiting for us to find it. Let's go out there and find it. Let's get stared on our futures."

"Remember — be brave, don't let anything stand in your way, and try not to tick off Riverdale's resident superheroes. Seriously, it doesn't end well for anyone."

"Thank you."

Everyone in the gym stood up and clapped loudly.

Betty went back to her seat.

After the gym was silent, Principal Weatherbee stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were going to be handed out. He started calling names.

"Archibald Andrews."

Archie walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

"Sophia Andrews."

Sophia walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Elizabeth Cooper."

Betty walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

Jughead walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Veronica Lodge."

Veronica walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

After the last graduate was called and had received their diploma, Principal Weatherbee addressed the crowd. "Everyone, please rise."

Everyone in the gym stood up.

Principal Weatherbee turned to the graduates and said, "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

The graduates did as they were told.

"Congratulations to the Riverdale High School class of 2018!" Principal Weatherbee exclaimed.

The graduates threw their caps in the air.

THE END

 

 


End file.
